The invention relates to a folding hand truck having a bottom carrier plate articulated to an upright handle portion.
Hand trucks of this type, such as have become known from German Utility Design 78 09,844 for example, are used particularly in the domestic field. They serve on the one hand as carriers for heavy baggage items; on the other hand, when provided with a container they are used for shopping. In order to ensure versatile usefulness, it is convenient to construct them collapsible. In this respect the handle shaft is always the special problem. Whereas the carrier part can be constructed to fold in a relatively simple manner, it is necessary for the handle shaft to be divided at least doubly in order to conform to the order of magnitude of the support part. In the known appliances this occurs by a multiple telescope. Because a device of this type is really only practical if it can also be operated really rapidly and simply, these telescopes are of a highly complicated design. In order to prevent rattling and wobbling, they have to be produced to close tolerances. This inevitably results not only in difficult assembly, but also high material costs due to high precision profiles.